


My Boyfriend Is In a Gang Kuroo x Reader

by TinyTsun



Series: My Boyfriend Is In a Gang [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He aims to be the strongest gang leader in Shibuya, with his loving girlfriend at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tetsurou you idiot, when are you going to start listening to me!? Smoking is gross and bad for your health!" 'There he goes again, smoking with his damn gang. I keep telling him that it's bad for his health, but he won't listen to me. He has no idea how much it worries me.'

"(f/n), when are you going to listen to me? I keep telling you it's fine."

'Near me and sitting on his 'throne' is my stupid boyfriend Kuroo Tetsurou. This guy here is in a gang, but not just any gang, one of the strongest gangs in Shibuya, and he's the leader of it. He's gotten into countless fights, so much I can't even keep track of them, and in each one he's in makes me want to catch a heart attack. He knows how much I love him, but it's like he's willing to throw away his life to be the best gang leader in Tokyo.'

"Come over here." Kuroo throws away the cigarette and pulls you down onto his lap. He starts to run kisses up your neck making you moan a bit.

"Stop it, you reek of cigarettes." You tried pulling away, but his strength was too great. 'His hideout is not what you would expect it to be, especially from a gang. His hideout is actually decent, but the main problem of it all is that he spends too much time here with his stupid friends. He's been like this for the last two years. I'm really pissed y' know.'

"Whoo~ Boss is getting freaky with (f/n)-san!" One of the guys cheered on at you both. After his yell, more eyes started to look in your direction.

"Shut up!" You hissed. "Ugh, I'm done here! When you want to hold me someplace special instead of here, with all your crappy friends, then come find me!"

"Wait! (f/n)!" Kuroo stood up to catch you, but you shot him a death glare. "That supposed to scare me? You know your glares don't scare me, not one bit."

"I don't care Tetsu! Don't come near me!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"You know exactly why!" Your tongue sticks out at him and you walk away, pissed as hell.

"Tch!" Kuroo kicked the beer can that he had drank before to the side, sending it flying into the air. "I hate when she get's all moody like this."

"Maybe you should buy (f/n)-san some flowers, boss."

"Haruto you idiot, it doesn't work like that! She want me to run after her, that's how she is. When you've had a girlfriend for almost four years, then you can teach me about a girls mind. Until then, shut up." Kuroo started walking away after you, with his hand shoved into his pockets. "(f/n), wait up!"

'I hate that stupid place! All he ever wants to do is spend his time with his stupid gang. It's like he practically lives there!' Tears started to roll down your cheek as you walked the cold streets of Shibuya. "What happened to the cool and affectionate guy I fell in love with?" You mumbled under you breath.

"He's right here. Found you."

Warm and affectionate arms wrapped around your body and pulled you in. Your eyes followed up the arms of the person and you found the person who you had just scolded a minute ago, smirking down at you. 

"Tetsu. What are you doing here?" Your eyebrows creased.

"Jeez, I chase after you, and yet you're still mad at me? Here, put this on, it's cold and snowing. What the hell would I do if you had gotten sick on me?"

"Thank you." You stand still as Kuroo covers you up with his jacket. As your eyes close, you start to think. 'It smells just like him. Even though it's mostly smoke, I can faintly identify his scent.' You blush. "So, is there something you want to say to me?"

"I'm sorry." Kuroo lifts your chin up and moves in for a tender kiss. A kiss that made you feel light headed.

'He tastes like cigarettes.' "Apology accepted." Your lips lightly meet with his cheek. "So um...my parents went to America for a week and aren't home, do you want to come back with me to my house?" You blushed a bit, looking down to the snowy ground.

"You know me too well, don't you?"

"What do expect me know from my boyfriend of practically four years?"

"Hey, our anniversary is tomorrow, right?"

"Y-you remembered!?"

"'Course I did. It's the same day you beat my ass for the last three years. My body still remembers the hits from the first year."

"Well you deserved it. No presents or anything from you, jerk."

"Come on, don't start getting mad at me now."

"Don't blame me, you're the one who brung it up. Y' know sometimes I wonder why I fell for a bad boy like you." You ran your hand through his sexy bed hair.

"Hey, it must have been a good reason 'cuz we're about to hit year number four tomorrow."

"Yeah, you've got a point there." You smiled. "Let's go before we freeze out here." You took his still heated hand and tugged him in the direction of your house. He let you lead the way with a smirk on his face the whole time. After taking the last train and walking about 3 blocks, you found yourself in front of your apartment.

"I love coming here."

"You only love it here because you always get some at my place." Your eyes rolled.

"Well, that's not totally true." He replied to your comment as you shoved the key in the hole and turned the knob open. "When I'm here with you, I get to relax and just be your boyfriend instead of being 'boss' out on the streets."

"Tetsu..." You felt your heart turn mushy. "You really mean that? Or are you saying that to get a little extra?" You pulled him inside by the collar of his shirt while he shut the door behind him. Kicking of your shoes swiftly, you start to shed off your clothes piece by piece. His jacket, your skirt and shirt hit the floor, while he pulled his shirt over his head and zipped down his zipper, getting ready to pull it out.

"What would happen if I said both?"

"Wanna find out?" You're index finger touches the bottom of his lip. "!" Kuroo couldn't take it anymore and scooped you up in his arms, running all the way up to your room. Arriving at the door, he kicked it open and dropped you on the bed. "Be gentle with me, boss." You position yourself to where your ass was sticking up in the air towards him. Your seduction tactics were simple, but effective.

"You little-" Kuroo roughly rips off your panties and takes out his huge hard on, shoving it into your hole. Kuroo made a long and hot moan escape your mouth. "Don't you dare try and cover you voice up." He told hold of your hips and started to thrust into you with a fast pace. "Let me hear the sexy voices you make when I thrust my cock into you."

"B-boss~ P-please, cum inside me." You plead out while gripping tighter onto the pillow. With each second going by, you dug your nails deeper into the pillow. "Tetsu~!" You could feel, in your stomach. That same electric roller coaster that made your brain hazy and lustful senses clear. Nothing could break the pleasurable concentration that you two were sharing, except maybe the doorbell. Just when you both were on the edge of cumming, the damn doorbell rang.

"Hm?" You looked up at Kuroo with your eyes that were drowned in pleasure. "Who is that?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Kuroo turned and glared at the direction of the door. "Who the fuck could that be now? Damn, I was just about to cum into you're sweet ass too." A now pissed Kuroo, tucked away his dick and left you there in the same position you started out with. "You stay right there, and don't move. I'll be right back."Kuroo made his way down the stairs, walking all the way to the door. "Who the hell is it?!" Kuroo pulled open the door and found a guy standing before him with a white mask covering his most of his face. Majority of his clothing was black, except for the white found on his shirt. "What do you want? Wait, you're from-!" Without any warning, the man stabbed Kuroo, right in his side. Kuroo looked down and watched as the blood slowly started to seep out of the wound. "You've got to be shittin' me." Kuroo looked back up the guy and noticed his foot pivot back, as if he wanted to make a run for it, but Kuroo was not about to let that happen, not without him getting a few hits first. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" Kuroo grabbed him by the collar. Kuroo took his free hand, reeled it back and striked him in the jaw with a hard blow, making him drop the now bloody knife. There was a cracking sound in his ears when he punched him too. Kuroo pulled him back in for another punch, and another. Punches kept coming the mans way until Kuroo made it all the way out onto the sidewalk. "Don't you dare come back here again." Kuroo's wild and blood lusting eyes sent a direct message to the guy and sent him off screaming down the block, but not before pissing his pants first.

"Tch! This shit hurts." He looked back down at the wound and grit his teeth, while walking back inside. "(f/n)!" He yelled out your name.

"Yes. Is everything alright?" You rushed down to him in a dress shirt to see what was going on, but you found something more. When you found Kuroo, your eyes widened when you found him dropping to his knees, blood leaking down his side. "Tetsurou!!"

"Calm down and go get the first aid kit." He looked up at you. His breathing had gotten a bit heavy. He clutched his wound and the blood started to seep through his hand, making his hand bloody.

The tears that were forming in your eyes were falling, but you listened to his instruction and ran back up to the bathroom. Within seconds, you ran back to Kuroo's side and opened the box, taking out the bandages and cotton balls. "T-the hospital! What about the hospital?"

"Don't worry, he didn't stab me too deep. All I need is for you to nurse me back to health." He wrapped his big arms around you.

"Who stabbed you!?" You started frantically dabbing his wound with the cotton balls first.

"It was one of the gangs that screws around with every gang. A gang that we rival with. 'UNseen' "

"UNseen?"

"I've known their leader since elementary school and we've always been each others head. I seriously hate that guy. But I've got more things to worry about. One of his bastard guys followed us here, and now they know where you live. They're most likely going to try and kidnap you or trash your apartment. Whatever it might me, it's not going to be good."

"*Sniff*"

"Are you scared? You're trembling like crazy."

"No. I--I just don't want you too die." Your vision becomes more blurry with the extra tears. "Don't do anything too dangerous. Don't make me worry. If you die...what would I do without you!" You threw your arms around Kuroo's neck and cried quietly.

"Hey, look at me." Kuroo pulled back a bit and cupped your cheeks. "There is no way in hell I'm going anywhere. When I settle this whole thing and we get out of high school, we're going to get our own place, settle down and have some kids running around the place, driving us nuts. Kuroo heard a cute chuckle come from you. "See, you're smiling now."

You wiped away your tears. "Did you only tell me that to get me to smile?"

"Well, for the most part, but, I seriously want to start a new life with you. You're my one and only girl." Kuroo brought your face closer so your lips could meet.

"Tetsurou, who knew a bad boy like you could be such a romantic guy."

"I'll only act that way with you." He pulled you up and onto his lap. "Come on, finish treating me so we can get back to making love."

"There will be no more of that once I'm finished with you." You continued to treat him and put the bandages around him. You even cleaned off the blood from his knuckles and palm.

"What?! Seriously?" Kuroo sighed dramatically. "Now I really wanna kill these guys."

"Can you stand?" You tried lifting his arm up a bit.

"Yeah, but give me a hand."

"Okay." You did as he said and helped him up, leading him back to the bed where you had been making love. "Sit down carefully." You told him.

"Yeah, I got it. Nurse (f/n), how about giving this bad boy a kiss."

"As you wish." You leaned down and kissed him on the nose. "Satisfied?"

Kuroo intertwined your fingers with his. "It would have been if it was actually on the lips. Something like this." Kuroo tugged you down and kissed you once again.

"Just go to sleep. You need your rest if we're going to continue from where we left off."

"Hey, what do you want from me tomorrow,"

"Let''s see, how about we stay together for the whole day."

"No arguments there." Kuroo plopped back on the bed, pulling you down with him. With your head on his chest, you slowly fell into a nap with help of his heartbeat, ''There is no fucking way I'm letting you get hurt, I swear.'


	2. Chapter 2

"(f/n)-chan, we gotta hurry and get to class!"

"Ah, right!" 'The girl pulling me along down the hallway, is my best friend, Yuriko. She's outgoing, funny, always smiling, but is always late to class.'

Both you and Yuriko slid past the door trying to make a safe stop by holding on to the door frame. "We're here!" She yelled, running inside while you walked inside. "The 'Joker' and the 'Queen' have arrived!" Yuriko grinned. As soon as you both walked in, the whole classroom seemed to lighten up.

"Yo, Yuriko, (f/n)!" One of the boys called out."

"Yo, Tatsumi!" Yuriko grinned him a 'Hello'.

"Yuriko, stop with those nicknames already, they're embarrassing." You walked over to your sit and sat down. Your hand propped up your face as you looked out the window with blush on your face.

"What?! But it's true though. You're the 'Queen', Kuroo-kun is your 'King', Rai is the 'Ace', and I'm the 'Joker'. Speaking of the 'King' isn't it you and Kuroo-kun's anniversery today?" She smiled knowingly.

"Y-Yes." Your cheeks turned more red.

The door rattles as it opens. "(f/n), you in here?" Now stepping through the door of your classroom, was Kuroo himself. He looked around the room and noticed that the boys were looking around the room, away from his eyes. They did that for simple reason of knowing that Kuroo was in a gang, and the leader of it. "There you are." Kuroo started making his way over to you, but had to stop when a boy stood up and started talking to you.

"(f/n)-chan would you help me study after school?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'll be with Kuroo after school. How about tomorrow?"

"T-tomorrow sounds good!" He blushed.

"Alright then." You waved him off.

"Hey." Kuroo stopped the boy before he could sit down. "If you go anywhere near this girl again, I'll cut off your balls and sell them on the market." Kuroo's glare was as harsh as his words.

"Y-Yes!" He quickly sat down, looking away from Kuroo.

"(f/n)." Kuroo had arrived in front of you with a smirk planted on his face, and nine beautiful red roses in his hand. "I was going to pick you up today so we could walk to school, but Yuriko got there before I did."

"Tetsurou! F-flowers?!" Your whole face turned red. You reached out to take the offered roses and smelt them. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"Happy anniversary." He took your hand in his and kissed the back of it. Kuroo didn't even noticed the bunch of surprised stares that he was getting from both the boys and girls. Their mouths were dropped open in astonishment. "I just thought I should buy a little something to tell you how much I love you." Kuroo watched as you stood up and kissed you with a hungry passion.

"Way to go King!" Yuriko cheered with her thumbs in the air. "Way to make her swoon."

"Thanks Joker." Kuroo grinned and gave a thumbs up to her. I'll see you later, okay. Stay inside the classroom until I come for you." He whispered the last sentence near your ear.

"Yeah." You lightly tugged down on his vest to give him a kiss to his lips. "Did you smoke this morning? I can taste it. Cigarettes aren't breakfast Tetsu."

"No." He looked away.

"...Fine, I'll see you later." You pushed him away.

"Later beautiful!" He yelled out before closing the door shut. As soon as the door shut, the whole class stood up and rushed towards you, forming a circle. Questions were thrown left and right.

"H-hey, don't mash up the flowers!"

As Kuroo continued walking towards his class, he met up with Rai. His best friend and right hand man. Rai was chill, smart and cool guy that Kuroo liked to have around. Without him, Kuroo would get lost at times. 

"Yo, Rai."

"Morning Kuroo." He smiled. "Did your plan carry out well?"

"She loved it. I could almost see the tears forming in her eyes when I gave it to her." Kuroo started to boast about how happy you were when he gave you the flowers.

"So, tell me what happened last night." Rai stopped smiling and walking, turning to face Kuroo. "You're limping a bit, so something happened."

"You know me too well, don't you."

"As expected of your best friend since elementary school. Alright, go ahead and tell me."

"A guy from UNseen came to (f/n)'s house and stabbed me. The asshole rang the fucking doorbell right when were about to cum too! Now I can't get any ass until I heal."

"Hm~ He must really have it out for you. Making one of his men tail you all the way to your girls house, then stabbing you."

"Yeah, I can't have her going home by herself anymore. Now that they know where she lives, I gotta be on my toes. Her dad is going to kill me though, I just gained his trust like last year and if he finds out that his daughter is getting dragged into my gang business he's going to sever my head."

"But he was in a powerful gang back in his days, he should understand right?"

"He won't when it comes to her, and I agree with him. I don't want her mixed in my business like that. If she get's hurt in anyway..."

"Don't worry, I'll tell the guys to keep watch at her house."

"Kuroo smiled. "Thanks Rai, you're the best."

"I know." The boys slapped hands and kept on their way to class.

Right after school you stayed back to wait for Kuroo to come pick you up, just like he told you to. Once he did you jumped into his arms. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was a bit busy, let's go." He took your hand and intertwined it with his. "Where do you want to go today?"

"Huh?"

"I'm taking you out for our anniversary, stupid. We can go shopping, eat out somewhere, anything you want." Kuroo glanced down at you.

"Really? I'm loving this right now, I'm starting to wish that everyday was our anniversary."

"Afterwards, we can have some hot sex at your house. God, I can't wait to stick my dick inside you. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." Kuroo leaned down and whispered that in your ear, he even gave it a nibble. He shoved you against the wall and ran his hand up your skirt. "I'm gonna flood you inside and out."

"T-Tetsu! We can't, your wound." You pulled away, but he just pulled you back towards him again. He really was strong, a real modern Hercules in your mind.

"Just for today, come on. Today's special!" Kuroo started to sigh dramatically. He would act like a really kid when he couldn't get sex from you. Just a little bit." Then he would start trying to make compromises with you.

"N-no! Listen, after you're all healed we can fuck as much as you want to. I'll even devote me whole day to just you."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're not fucking with me are you?"

"No, I promise. A whole day, dedicated to you, just us fucking all day." You cup his face and bring him down for a hot kiss using your tongue. "I'll even....." You whispered the last few words in his ears and his eyes hot open.

"Damn, how can I pass up a deal like that, especially when you kiss me like that. Must mean you're serious then. Fine, until I get better."

"I mean it, don't try anything until I approve that your wound is heal."

"You got it." Kuroo back up off of you an continued to walk with you down the hallway, hand in hand. Once you guys stepped outside, all eyes were on you. Some people would whisper here and there, 'A beauty and her hot bad boy boyfriend, walking down the sidewalk'. To some people, it was like Kuroo was on a leash. Following you around and not apposing anything you say, but part of that wasn't true. He would listen to you, but he would definitely make sure you listened to him., even if it meant 'discipline'.

"Tetsu, let's go to the Sweets Cafe down in town. I wanna try their new cupcakes."

"Whatever you want." Kuroo and You started your date as soon as you got out of school. At the cafe, there were lots of different sweets and delicious treats. Both you and him stuffed your faces until you felt like leaving. "Today was fun wasn't it."

"Yeah, it was. I can't wait for next year. Should we head home now?"

"Yeah but, not to your house. Rai's over there with some of the guys making sure nothing happens."

"Rai-kun is there? T-they're not inside are they?"

"What, you scared they're gonna find out the places where we fucked or something? Relax, they're not inside the house."

"Tetsurou you idiot!" You stomp down on his foot as hard as you could, making him crouch down.

"Ow! Hey, what's up!?"

"Why would you say something like that you big pervert?! I'm leaving."

"Babe! Hold o-ow!" 'Damn, what the hell?!' "Get back here!" Kuroo pulled his strength back together and ran after you, pulling you back into his arms. "You little- who the hell do you think you are?" He gave a cunning grin. "You really want me to punish you, don't you, you little vixen."

"W-what? You idiot let me go!"

Kuroo lifted you up and threw you over his shoulder, holding you in place. "No way. I knew you were a bad girl from the day I bet you."

"Damn you Tetsu why do always have sex on your brain, I'm not trying to seduce you!"

"Hm~ Are you sure you don't want me fuck me in a nearby hotel?"

"Ugh, you idiot!" You dramatically sighed and gave up in your struggling. "Stupid animal, you never listen."

"I know, I'm just messing with y-"

~Riiiing~

"?" Everyone stopped moving when they heard a ringtone go off. It was Kuroo's phone that was going off. He reached down into his pocket, curious of the caller and answered it. "Who is it?"

"Kuroo, get your ass down here right now. There's a whole lot of blood down here at the base."

"Rai? What's going on? What are you at the base for?"

"Just get down here Kuroo."

Kuroo couldn't ask any further questions because Rai had cut him off. 'What the fuck is going on?' "(f/n), we have to go down to the base."

"What? Why? Today's our anniversary, there is no fucking way I'm going with you down there!"

"(f/n)!"

"!"

"I'm not playing around at all. We have to go, Rai said it was serious."

"...Why do I have to go with you? All you ever do is devote your time to them and barely me! We barely got spend time together all year! Kuroo, The Blood Cats are your friends not mine! If you want to go down there by yourself on our special day, then go right ahead! Just know, that if you go down there, we're breaking up."

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Kuroo placed you back down on your feet. He looked at you with wide eyes and looked back him with eyes full of tears. "(f/n), tell me you're joking right now."

"I wish I could Tetsu. If you really love me, and want to start a family with me, then stay here with me, don't go." You're heart was starting to ache. "Show me that I'm not some regular girl that you can just throw away, after four years."

"(f/n), don't do this. Stop fucking aro-"

"I'm not fucking around! Do these tears on my face look fake to you?! Why is it taking you so long to answer Tetsu!? Or is that I was just one of your play toys that you-"

"You are not a play toy! I really love you!"

"Then don't go!" You grabbed onto his shirt and mushed your face into his chest. "Stupid! I love you!"

"You've always been a difficult girl to deal with. Maybe it's because I've spoiled you too much. (f/n), I love you. I love you so fucking much that it makes me wanna kill myself. But I-"

"It's fine."

"Huh?"

"It's fine. Go. I understand, they need you more than I do and I don't wanna hold you back anymore Tetsu." 

"Hey-!"

"Goodbye Tetsu, it's over." A sigh came through your nose, as the tears kept coming down. Your heart started to ache and stab you with grief. It had hurt you so bad, but not as much as it did him. You know that it was wrong of you to make him choose like that but, you couldn't help it, you were just sick and tired of it. 

"Hey! Don't go ending things by yourself!" Kuroo's voice actually sounded a bit shaky. "You little idiot!"

Your back was now turned to Kuroo as you started walking away from him, from your relationship. 'You're the bigger idiot stupid!' You yelled in frustration in your head while you bit down on your lip.

"Fuck!!" Kuroo kicked the nearby trashcan and crouched down in place. It took him a good while for him to get up and start running down the street in the direction of the base. When Kuroo arrived at the base, he found his whole crew standing there like there was a crime scene. "Rai! What the hell is going on?!" Kuroo yelled out at Rai. "This better be fucking good." Kuroo made his way inside the base and found blood sprayed over one of the walls. "The fuck? Who's blood is that?"

"It's Haruto's. UNseen came inside our base, raided the place and killed about five of our guys, including him."

"What?!" Kuroo felt the sadness in his heart start to boil and turn into pure anger. "You've got to bee fucking kidding me, Haruto?" Kuroo walked over to Haruto's corpse. His throat was slit, but it looked like that had happened after he got a few bruises here and there. "You fat ass, why'd you go and get yourself killed?"

"Kuroo." Rai came up from behind Kuroo and patted him on the shoulder.

"This is the worst day ever. First my girl breaks up with me on our anniversary day, and then UNseen come inside my hideout and Kills six of my guys and walks away like it's nothing!!"

"Wait, (f/n) broke up with you?" Rai's looked at him in disbelief.

"I'll tell you about it later." Kuroo took a cloth out of pocket and used it to cover Haruto's face. "Y' know, I was going to forget about this whole thing with him. Him having one of his dogs trail me to girls house, trying to kill me. But now he's gone too far. Now, I've got a warrant on his head." Kuroo's eye had a sense of blood lust in them. "I'm coming for you, Satoshi. Rai, can you do a funeral for these guys?"

"No problem. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going home to think about some stuff. Today is just not my day."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week, or maybe two, since the incident with UNseen and you and Kuroo broke up. In all honesty, you were trying to keep yourself together, but Kuroo wasn't even making an attempt to pull himself together. He wasn't exactly the type to really bottle up his emotions.

"(f/n)~" He sounded just like a damn lovesick puppy.

"Kuroo, pull yourself together." A chuckle escaped from Rai's mouth when he tried to help his friend. "I'm sure (f/n) is just blowing off some steam."

"Yeah boss, don't worry, (f/n)-san will come back to us soon."

"Shut up." Kuroo told them to shut up as he kept on with his weird and lazy-like position. His legs were spread open, his head tilted back, and his eyes screamed lack of sex and cuddling. Some would say that his state would be looked at as completely pathetic. It just wasn't the normal behavior of a strong gang leader. "Fuuuuck~ I miss my spoiled little princess." Kuroo grabbed the beer can that he was still currently drinking and chugged the rest of it down. "Rai you damned asshole, give me back my princess~"

"Now you know I can't do anything to get (f/n) to come back here, especially if this was the source of your break-up. If you want your 'princess' back then you'll have to get her back yourself."

"God, she's killing me right now!" Kuroo pulled himself out of his lazy position and started making his way to the bathroom. His walk was cool and calm, as if nothing was wrong with him.

"And where are you going?"

"To the bathroom again to masturbate! I started thinking about her wet p****y again. What I would give to pound into that again."

"Again? Isn't this the 30th time already?"

"Yup, and I won't stop until I get her back!" Kuroo slammed the door shut and sat on the toilet. He started to spank his monkey and finished in 10 minutes, tops. As he finished, he rested his head back on the wall and began thinking about you again. 'Damn, I really am an idiot. Never realized I was such a dumbass until I met you, (f/n).' He began to look back at the memories that you've shared. The good and bad times, they were all good in his eyes, maybe for the reason of you always ending up having sex in the end, but they were fun, he had to admit that at least. Eventually, he ended up traveling down memory lane to when you both first met, and how you began your relationship.

It was about 4 years ago, in your last year of middle school. You and Kuroo weren't going to the same school then, but the way you ended up together was so cliche. The story is almost like straight out of a manga; but anyway, it was an incident that happened after school.

"Yuriko, can you come with me to Sweets Cafe today?"

"Sorry (f/n)-chan, I have to rush home and clean my room today, before my dad goes in my room and sees the tornado in there."

"*Sigh* Alright, Ill see you tomorrow." Both you and Yuriko hugged each other goodbye and parted ways. 'Looks like I have to go down that street by myself this time. I really don't want to though, it's scary on that street.'

You had started walking down the street that could lead you down to Sweets Cafe. Why was a dangerous street like that the only direction you could take to get to the harmless Cafe that you so desired, you had no idea. While walking down the street, you noticed the same bunch of guys hanging around there. There was one in particular that really got you pissed. It was the same guy that always had about 2-3 girls around him like a damn playboy. While glaring at him, you made the mistake of glaring to hard and made him look your way.

"!" 'Sh-shit! He's looking over here.'

"Hey, can you girls leave?"

"Eh~ But we want to stay with this bad boy even longer."

"That's right! Why don't you take us home and have your way with us."

"I said go." He gave the girls a cutting glare that made their hearts stop.

"Alright ladies, it's time to go now. Maybe some other time." Another boy next to him tried to get the girls to leave, and as such, they did.

"Hey, you!"

"!" Your heart stopped. He was calling you. What the hell could a guy like him possibly want? Did he want to rape you? Steal your money? Kill you!? The possibilities were endless. When you looked back, your heart sunk, deep. He was now jogging over to you! He even picked up something on his way. 'W-what did he just pick up? A-A knife?! Is he going to kill me?!' Your brain was running in circles. Finally, he reached you and you turned around. "Y-yes?"

"Hey, you dropped something." He held up the thing that he picked up and you flinched. When you realized that nothing had happened to you after 3 seconds, you slowly opened your eyes and looked at his hand.

"M-my cellphone strap." It was just the cellphone strap that Yuriko had bought for the both of you. You redirected your vision to him. His expression was screaming laid-back and his eyes, scheming. "Thank you." You reached out a shaky hand to take back the little trinket, that you favored. When you bowed you turned to walk away, but he called you back, this time while putting his hand on your shoulder. "Y-yes?"

"Hey, what's with you? You scared of me or something, you're shaking like crazy."

You looked down to the floor."T-that's not--I-I'm not scared."

"Turn back around for a sec." He turned you around using little strength and shifted his hand from your shoulder to your cheek, lifting your head up so he could get a proper look at your face. He heard the air get stuck in your throat as you gasped. "I knew it. You're really cute." He smirked down at you.

"Eh?" Your cheeks turn bright red.

"Uh-oh, he fell for another one. I wonder how long she'll last." The other male smirked chuckled from afar. He had seemed to be Kuroo's right hand man or something.

"What's your name? My name is Kuroo Tetsurou."

"(f/n). W-what are you going to do with me?" You put on your guard.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. But, that's a cute name for girl like you. It suits you." He then shifts his hand up to you cheek to caress it.

"T-thank you." You blush deeper, but that blush soon disappears when you return to your senses. 'Wait, why am I blushing at a compliment from a guy in a gang?! Isn't that how it all starts out? First compliments, then ally, then rape!' "Sorry, I have to go now."

"Hey, where are you heading? I'll walk with you there."

"No you don't have to! I can go by myself, goodbye now!" You swatted away his hand gently from your cheek and turned back around to run away, leaving him there.

"Hey boss, do you know that girl that you were just talking to?"

"Heh. I do now." He wore that same smirk all the way back to wherever he was going.

The next day as you were on your way to class, you heard an odd about of racket coming from down the hallway. When you turned, you saw the boys sweating, against the walls, and the girls peaking out from the classrooms with blush on their cheeks. In any case, both genders were whispering. What in the world could be making them act like that? That was the question that irked your mind. When you saw a group of boys walking in between the mess, you noticed that a certain someone was leading the mini riot.

"Hey! Has anyone seen (f/n)?"

"What the hell? Who is that?" The crowd that had been down the hallway started making it's way down towards you. Finally, you could see the person who lead the group. "What the hell is he doing inside my school?!" When you turned to make an exit, he called out to you.

"(f/n)! I found you!" He smirked and started running towards you, leaving his crew behind. "I was looking for you." He slowed down and started walking in a normal pace.

"W-why are you here?! And don't shout my name like that!"

"Chill, I just wanted to see you."

'To see me? What for?' "Shouldn't you be in your own school?"

"I skipped just to see you." He smirked. Little did he know, there was big crowd of kids, staring behind him, looking down at you both. There eyes were honestly starting to bother you. But right in front of them, was Kuroo's gang, standing behind him as faithful as ever.

"Can you please go back to your school. I don't know why you came here for. I have class so, please leave." As you turned to take you leave, Kuroo caught you by the hand and pulled you back into his arms.

"You have some seriously gorgeous eyes." He stated, as he gazed long and hard into your eyes. His staring made a burning sensation rise to your cheeks.

"Tch! Let go of me you dummy! You're causing a scene!" You could faintly here the whispers coming from the others as your ears started to steam.

"E-E-Excuse m-m-me!" Out of nowhere as shaky and nerdy like voice cam from behind the group. As they the group of kids parted, a chubby kid with glasses and sweat running down his face, started to speak up at Kuroo.

"Nishi-kun!" 'Jeez what a bad time for hall monitor to come around.'

"What?" Kuroo turned around and walked over to the boy named Nishi. "Something you wanna say to me, fat ass?" Kuroo looked down at Nishi while giving him a sharp glare that made him grab his chest in fright.

"P-P-Pl-Please leave (f-f-f-f/n)-chan alone. S-Sh-She has class."

"Huh, and why should I? What are you going to do if I don't?" Kuroo was being really intimidating and it looked as if Nishi-kun was about a second away from pissing his school pants.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" When you spoke up you started walking towards Kuroo. Just when he turned to look at who said that, a slap followed through and hit him in his cheek. As if planned, the kids eyes widened. Many were whispering to you that 'you shouldn't have down that' and that 'you would regret that'. "Don't me such an asshole! Don't you dare try coming up in my school and acting like you own things! People like you are not welcome in here!" You started to rant out at Kuroo, having enough of his behavior towards Nishi.

"*Whistling sound* She got you good Kuroo." The same male from yesterday smiled at Kuroo.

Kuroo placed his hand on the burning spot that itched his face and looked at you. "Did you hit me (f/n)?"

"No shit!" You waited for Kuroo to say something, but all he did was smile and hold your hand again.

"You're a little bad girl, aren't you (f/n)?"

"What?"

"That make me want you even more. I want you to be my girlfriend."

You gave him a major dumbfounded look, followed by a random flushed face. "Eh~!?!?" That same words was boomed throughout the hallway.

"What do you say?"

"N-no! I don't want to be your girlfriend!" He snatched back your hand and walked away, leaving him there like you did yesterday.

About a week later, you were walking through the same street again, alone. This time, it was the same scenario, with a bit of a change up.

"Hey girly!"

'God, not again! Why is always when I'm not with Yuriko?' You turned to look find out who the owner of the rough voice that was calling you was. It was some brolic, bara looking guy coming towards you with the creepiest smile that you had ever seen. What was he? How large was he? Those were the questions running through his mind. His eyes looked hungry, hungry for what was in front of him. "Y-yes, can I help you?"

"Hehe, nice rack. Let me touch it."

"...." 'Is he serious!?' "N-no thank you." You tried to smile, but it came out awkward. 'No thank you?! He didn't offer me anything! I need to make a break for it, quick!' You turned back around to try and make a sweet escape, but your plan to escape quickly turned to shambles.

"I wasn't asking." He pulled you back from you bag, and you were just running in place. "I really wanna put my cock between those and make you suck me off."

"?!?!" 'Hey, is no one really going to do anything?! Seriously? I'm going to get raped, s-someone help! Anyone!' Your eyes were squeezed down shut as you prayed for a savior to come to your rescue.

"Yo, get your grubby hands off my girl!"

A different voice came out of nowhere and intervened in the conflict. What got your attention, wasn't so much his voice, but the words 'my girl'!

"Excuse me? I am not your girl!" You turned back and found the same gangster from yesterday, rolling up his sleeves, as if getting ready for a fight. 'The hell?!' Wait, what was his name again? Kuroo? He's here alone this time.'

"What did you say?!" The large man started yelling at Kuroo. "This here is going to be my woman! Wait a minute, aren't you that guy who beat up those 4 gang bosses from Ikebukuro. The leader of the gang called Blood Cats."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Haha! You're just a middle-schooler and yet you took those big guys down by yourself."

"They came all they way from Ikebokuro to fight me, that's where they went wrong."

'Excuse me?!' Each time the verified who you belonged to, your eyes got wider. But honestly that wasn't even the half of it, why you were in shock. Kuroo that claimed to claim you, was a freakin' gang leader, and he didn't even tell you!

"Are we gonna keep taking or fight? If I kick your ass, you give her to me, but If you win, you get to do whatever the hell you want with her. I'll walk away like I saw nothing." There was a smirk on Kuroo's face when he explained his bet.

"Eh~! Hold on a minute!"

"Sounds good." The bara man agreed with a smirk to his lips as well. "Here, hold her!" He threw you over to his subordinates, and they caught you, holding you down.

"H-hey! Someone help me!" You screamed, but no one came.

"(f/n), I'm coming to save you now babe!"

"Don't call me babe! I don't belong to you!" Your teeth were gritting in anger. "Stupid!" You stuck out our tongue and puffed out your cheeks.

"God you're adorable. Alright, come and get me big guy!" 'I'm gonna make you regret trying to take away this girl away from me.' Kuroo spread open his arms to signal that he was all okay for being attacked. The giant simply took the invitation and started to charge at Kuroo like a bull to a red flag. Kuroo waited for the perfect time as tow where he was just in front of him, getting ready to raise his fist and bring it down on Kuroo. All it took for the big man to be defeated was a simple sticking out of someone's leg, but that wasn't the plan. One blow to the stomach was all Kuroo needed. Kuroo reeled back his right arm and waited until the man was close enough, and when he was, Kuroo let his fist fly, right into his stomach. It was almost in slow motion. The man got sent about 5 inches back, and a bit into the air. His spit was visible when he coughed it up and he held onto his stomach and crouched over onto his side, rocking back and forth, waiting for the pain to subside, but it never did, well not anytime soon at least. "He, give me the girl." Kuroo turned his attention to the men that were holding you. When they saw Kuroo, they immediately ran away, leaving their boss. "Hey there, your hero has come to your rescue."

"You--you beat him, so quickly?"

"Yeah."

"...! Ah, T-thank you for saving me!" Your cheeks were burning bright red.

"You can thank me with a reward. A kiss to the lips will suffice just nicely." The smirk on his lips got wider.

"F-fine." You looked away while confirming.

"Seriously!?" Kuroo's eyes widened.

"Y-Yeah. I don't mind since you saved me after all, and it's just a kiss." 'My first.'

"..." Kuroo was still in shock, but was able to move his lips down to yours with his eyes still on yours. Your heart was beating wildly in your chest, like it was about to jump right out and run a marathon. As he closed in closer to your lips, you blushed deeper and your eyes were shut tight. Kuroo's eyes closed, until finally, his lips rested gently on yours. It was weird because you didn't expect his lips to be so soft, but it's not like you were thinking about kissing him or anything! When Kuroo moved back from your lips, you found yourself to be a bit dazed, rather memorized by your first kiss. When you looked up at him, you noticed that he had a certain seriousness in his eyes."(f/n)."

"Y-yes?"

"Go out with me."

"Eh?"

"Go out with me. I want you to become my girlfriend."

"Again with this?! I said no!"

"Why not?"

"I-I just can't." You tried to run away from him, but he caught you by the wrist. "Let go of me...please."

"How come every time I ask you that, you either look away from me, or start blushing."

"W-what?! I do not!"

"And you were totally feeling that kiss just now." The smirk on his face got wider." You like me, don't you."

"I-I-!" Just when you were about to give another excuse, Kuroo pulled you back and kissed you again. 'M-my second kiss!'

"I want you. I want to make you mine, every single inch of you." He let go of your wrist and pulled in by your waist. "I need to have you by my side."

"What kind of gangster confesses his love to a girl like this." You looked down with a red face and puffed out cheeks as big as a squirrel.

"One that's seriously in love."

"You say you like me, but you probably said that to those girls you were with the other day, and the rest of them before them."

"I never said that kind of stuff to those girls. And besides, they always came to me, I never approached them."

"...Stupid liar." You hesitate before resting your hand on his chest, giving him a bit of a surprise with your lips. "Maybe I like you a little bit." Your blush color turned deeper. "You are kinda of cute, and you do look cool when you're trying to be heroic."

"Trying? I am cool, there's no doubt about it." A small chuckle comes out of you, and makes Kuroo smile.

"You're right, you're really cool." You roll your eyes and smile. "And you know what, you just happen to be my type."

"Well isn't that swell." He kissed you back, feeling a great amount happiness inside. "So, does that mean you're my girlfriend now?"

"What do you think stupid?"

"Yes!" Kuroo grinned while picking up and swinging you around.

"H-hey put me down you idiot! My skirt!" You start blushing.

"Rai! Everyone come over here!" Kuroo called out to his crew as he let you down gently. "Come and meet (f/n)!"

"Hello (f/n). My name is Rai, Kuroo's best friend and right hand man. It's nice to meet you." Rai smiled at you.

"R-right. Same to you, Rai-kun." Rai smiled at how you addressed him.

"These are they rest." Kuroo pointed over to the rest of the boys who were checking you out carefully. When they finished, they bowed and smiled at you.

"Nice to meet you (f/n)-san~!" They boomed. "Please take care of the boss!"

"These guys are part of my gang. They're idiots, but they're strong and fun to have around at times. I hope you won't mind them." Kuroo ruffled your hair.

"As long as you don't cheat, I don't mind." You smiled at him.

"God I miss her smile. She used to smile like a freakin' angel, and she still does." Kuroo finally traveled out of memory lane.

"B-boss! Boss! C-come quick!" One of the guys busted into the bathroom and called out for Kuroo.

"What is it?"

"Hurry! It's (f/n)-san! She's at the door!"

".....What!?" Kuroo busted open the door, knocking the guy down, and started to run out the bathroom and into the front to the door. He didn't even bother to zip up his pants.

"Welcome back (f/n)-san!"

"Will you guys shut up, I didn't come here for you." You had your hands on your hips while you stood there waiting for the person you needed to see.

"Hey (f/n)." Rai waved. "It seems you're not doing so well.

"Hey Rai-kun. No, not really." Your smile comes out weak.

"Babe!" Kuroo rushed out towards you and grabbed you up in his arms. "W-why are you here?"

"Put me down. If what you're thinking about is what your think I came here for, then you're mistaken." 

"Oh." Kuroo put you down, and looked down at you. He could see it in your eyes that you were hurting just as much as he was.

'God this hurts more than I thought it would. He looks like a mess, way worse than me.' "Here." You took something out of your pocket and held it out in front of him. "I came to return these to you. Your condoms. I don't need them so, I'm returning them." Kuroo reached out and took them from you. "Well, I'll see you."

"Wait." Kuroo grabbed your arm, making you turn around to look him in the eye. "Come upstairs with me for a bit."

You look away. "I don't think I should."

"Just for a while." Kuroo slides his hand down from your arm and gently takes hold of your hand. His eyes were earnest in his plead.

'How can I resist him when he's like this?' "Just a little while." You move in closer to him, and let him lead you upstairs to his private headquarters. It was almost like his room at his house. Once you got there, Kuroo sat down on the coach, and pulled you in between his legs. "Tetsu!" You could feel his dick on the base of your ass, hard and strong.

"I missed you so fucking much.I didn't know I that hard for you until about the second day." Kuroo wrapped his arms around your stomach. "Just your scent gets me hard alone. Do you know how many times I've masturbated since we broke up?"

"I can only imagine."

"What about you? Have you touched yourself since then?" Kuroo smirked slightly and took one his hands to your womanhood.

"Heh, only about once or twice. I can hold out longer than you can."

Kuroo rested his head on your back. "(f/n), come back to me, I mean it. It's like a damn meat market here without you. I wanna hold you, kiss you, make love to you-"

"Tetsu...don't..." You started to tremble, as if trying to hold something in.

"-Marry you."

"Tetsu...you're killing me here! Don't you think I miss all of that too? Every time I think about you, I can feel the guilt and regret start to build up in my heart. I feel so lost and incomplete without you!" You clutched your chest as the tears started to come down.

"So come back!"

"It's not that easy!"

"How come?!" Kuroo squeezed you a bit tighter.

"I--I don't know. I just know it's now time for us to get back together. Just wait. Can you do that for me? Can you wait for me?" You plead while trying to wipe away your tears.

Kuroo lifted his head from your back and grabbed your chin to make you look down at him. "I'll wait forever if it means I get to have you." You leaned down and at the same time Kuroo leaned up towards you, your lips agonizing to touch each other as you both closed your eyes. But just when you were about to kiss your phone went off. Both of your eyes shot open. "The interruptions never stops." Kuroo stated. "Answer it."

When you took out your phone and pressed answer, the sounds of someone panting started to come clear. "H-hello?"

"(f/n)-chan! H-help me! I'm scared! I'm in the old warehouse by our school!"

"Yuriko?! W-what's the matter?"

'Yuriko?'

"P-please sto-Aaaah~!"

The sound of Yuriko's shriek sent a chill running down your spine. "Y-Yuriko?! Hey answer me?!" When you tried to get her to talk, the line got cut off.

"Hey, what's going on? What's up with Yuriko?" Kuroo looked concerned.

"Tetsu! Something happened to Yuriko!" New tears came down for a whole new reason. "We have to go find her, please!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Damn, I'm a good ass actor."


	4. Chapter 4

After getting that bone chilling call from Yuriko, you plead to Kuroo to help find her. She was your best friend, she was like family to you, how could you not want to go and look for her. Kuroo then agreed to search for her. You both stood up and started running down the stairs to where everyone was found.

"(f/n), stay here. If in any case this has to do with UNseen, I want you to stay here."

"No! I have to go too! I need to know where she is, if she's safe or in harm...She's my best friend, she's like my sister, you know that!"

"It's too damn dangerous for you though!" Kuroo's eyes were creased. He knew you would try and protest against him telling to stay here.  
"I can't have you getting mixed up in my gang affairs anymore!"

"Then protect me! You should have no problem doing that, right? Besides, Yuirko is involved. If she's involved, then so am I."

"!..." Kuroo had to think a bit about what you said. "Fine. I'll protect you, but don't blame me when you see anything gruesome when we get there."

"Gruesome?"

"The gang is no ordinary gang. UNseen is a seriously twisted gang. Dismantled corpses, blood all over the walls, gore, you name it, they've done and loved ever second of it. That's why majority of gangs stay away from that one, but that doesn't stop them from looking for their prey. This time we were chosen, and he made that mistake from the second he killed our guys.

"!" 'S-seriously?' Your heart was racing a bit from the terror of that tale. Your shaky hand reached out towards Kuroo's shirt to grip it.

Kuroo looked down at you, feeling and noticing your current state. "I knew it, you're to scared to go. Just stay he-"

"No. I'm going." You looked up at him with eyes filled with determination. You weren't going to stay here while someone important to you was in trouble.

"You never fail to amaze me, y' know that. I guess that's just one of things I love about you." Kuroo ruffled your hair.

"Kuroo, what's going on?" Rai came up to the both of them, concern written on his face. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Something's up with Yuriko. (f/n) got a weird call from her, so we're going to go looked for her. You're coming too."

"Yuriko-chan? I hope it has nothing to do with them."

"It most likely does. *Sigh* Everyone, Listen up!" Kuroo's voice echoed through the whole place. "The three of us are going out for a bit to go search for someone! Tachi! Akihisa! I need you guys to watch over this place with everyone. Make sure that no one get's inside here.

"Yes~! Good luck on your search!" All of the guys bowed and watched as you three ran out through the door. You wasted no time in your search.

'Yuriko, please be save. We're coming to see you now!' You prayed for your friends safety in your head while holding onto Kuroo's hand.

"Kuroo, where are we going?"

"The warehouse near school. That's where she is, right?"

"Yes." You confirmed with a nod. The warehouse they were going to was abandoned and wasn't far from where the base was, so it didn't take them long to arrive there. "We're here!" Your hand left the warmth of Kuroo's as you ran to the front of the closed and chained metal doors. Not noticing that they were chained up, you started banging on the doors as hard as you could. "Hey, Yuriko! Are you in here! Yuriko!"

"(f/n), the doors are chained up, there is no way she or anybody could be in there."

"Then where could she be?!"

"I don't know, just calm down okay. We'll find her." Kuroo walked up towards you and pulled you in from your head, letting you rest it on his chest. "Wherever she is, or whoever took her, we'll get her back."

Your eyes close as you find comfort in his words. "Please find and save her, Tetsu."

"Kuroo, (f/n), look at this." Rai interrupted you both to point out something on the floor. He walked over to it, crouched down to pick it up and observe it. "It looks like a tie from our school, but it has blood on it. That must mean that someone definitely kidnapped her and passed through here as well.

"Yu-Yuriko." Tears started to come to your eyes as you bit down on your lip. "We have to hurry before something worse happens."

"Hey! You three!" Out of nowhere, I voice starts calling out towards you guys. The guy had a white mask, a bruises covered up with band-aids. Overall, he looked too familiar.

"Well, well, long time no see." Kuroo smirked. "Remember me?" Kuroo lifted up his shirt, and showed off the stitched up wound that he had received that night. The masked guy stayed quiet as he took a step back, knowing very well he remembered Kuroo, and the ass whooping that was received from him.

"Tetsu, you know him?"

"Barely, he's the guy who stabbed me."

"What?!" 'Then that means he's from UNseen.'

"I know where your friend is. If you want to retrieve her, then follow me." 'That's if they can...' He turned his back on them, walking away.

"Tetsu, let's go."

"No." Kuroo was now frowning. "It's most likely a trap to ambush us."

"What?! Why not! They have Yuriko, so we have to go!"

"You should listen to your girl." He turned back to look at Kuroo. "She seems smarter than you."

"And you should shut the fuck up before I beat the shit out of you and break all your fucking teeth."

Rai looked over to Kuroo. "Kuroo, I think we should go. It might be 60% of it being a trap, but we have to take that chance. If we want to save Yuriko-chan, then we have to cooperate." 

"*Sigh* You too, huh. Fine, we'll go, but you better stick close to me. As a matter of fact, don't you dare let go of my hand." Kuroo took hold of your hand and started pulling you along.

"Oh, you're coming?"

"Shut the fuck and lead the damn way already. I swear if you trick us I'll make sure you swallow your fucking teeth and drink your own blood." Without another word to be said, the masked guy started walking through a forest with lots of trees and dangerous branches. "Keep your head down, (f/n)." Kuroo lowered your head down with his free hand. Within a few minutes, all four of you arrived before a dirty and old looking factory. Down the dirty path and towards the door, everyone walked. The masked guy pushed open the creaky door, but not after doing some type of knock first. The door was pushed opened and everyone walked inside. It was dark and the sounds of dripping old pipes could be heard. "Who the hell is that?" Kuroo moved his attention to in front of him and found a girl with red hair sitting on what looked like a crate with her leg crossed over the other. "Joker? Is that you?"

"Yuriko!" You pulled away from Kuroo and ran over to her. "Thank goodness your okay!"

"(f/n)! I'm so glad you came for me! I was so scared." 'Yuriko' jumped off the crate to meet up with you and give you bug hug. "Kuroo-kun, Rei, you're here as well."

"Where the fuck is the gang?" Kuroo started looking around for the rest of UNseen. "Yuriko, where did those guys go?"

"I don't know. They just left me all alone here after they kidnapped me."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. I have business with Satoshi."

"Those wounds on your body look like they really hurt. I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner." You place your hand on her cheek.

"It's fine. As long as you're here it doesn't matter."

"You're fine? What the fuck was with that phone call then? Jeez, don't do that shit again." Kuroo rubbed the back of his head exhausted but relieved that his friend was okay.

"Mmf!!" All of a sudden, a strange and muffled sound jumped the three of them. Actually, it was more like a muffled voice. They turned and looked around, wondering where it came from. Then following after, rattling started to fill the air. It was getting a bit creepy, following up with a bit of suspicious.

"What was that? Sounded like it came from one of those crates." You looked around.

"Kuroo, look over there. There's some black liquid leaking out of that crate." Rai pointed towards a medium sized crate with blood surprisingly leaking out of it. The blood was leaking slowly, forming a bloody puddle on the ground.

'Tch, useless crates.'

Kuroo raised a brow and looked over to where Rai was pointing. He saw the blood and decided to go check it out. With a nice a pace, Kuroo walked over to the crate that was shaking and rocking violently.

'Che, I guess he still has some energy left. I'll have to take care of him.'

Kuroo finally stood before the rocking crate. His hands hovered over the crate before he gripped the top the crate, taking it off to see what was inside. With anxiousness flowing through the air, Kuroo looks down and his eyes grow wider. "Oh shit." Kuroo threw the top of the crate away.

"Kuroo, what's in there?"

"Well isn't this something. You won't believe who the hell is in here."

"?" Rai started walking towards Kuroo.

"It's Satoshi."

Rai stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Satoshi?"

"Yeah. He's all cut up and bleeding seriously bad. I wonder if his crew turned on him." Kuroo continued looked down at the crate with dull eyes. "Karma's a bitch ain't it?"

"Yuriko, did you know he was in there?" You asked.

"...Tch." Yuriko pushed you away and walked over to the bloody crate. On her way there, her hand reached back, up her skirt. "I should have just took of you properly before they arrived. God, you messed up everything." As she loomed over the crate, Satoshi started to shake even more. His eyes were wide open.

"Yuri-"

*Bang!Bang!Bang!* "A real good for nothing boyfriend till the end if you ask me." The box stopped moving, and even more blood started to leak out. Yuriko had just shot Satoshi to death with a gun.

"A gun?" Kuroo looked at Yuriko in disbelief, as did everyone. "Where the hell did you get a gun? Did you steal it?"

"More importantly, what did you just say?" Rai corrected Kuroo. "Somethings not right. What's the meaning of this Yuriko-chan."

"*Sigh* I was trying to keep this keep this a secret until I killed you and her, but I guess now is as good as ever."

"Yuriko?" You looked over to her.

"Explain yourself." Rai demanded. All eyes were on her as she turned to face everyone. 

They watched as she wiped the blood off her cheek."Okay. Well, for starters, my name is not Yuriko." As she confessed to that, everyone's eyes opened wide. "I'm her twin sister, Yuiko."

Your eyes had surprised all over. "What are you saying?" 

"It's just as I said. I'm her twin little sister, Yuiko. I moved here from Ikebukuro with our mom."

"I'm guessing you had no idea about this (f/n), judging from the look on your face." Rai looked at you. "Were you the one who did this to Satoshi, Yuiko?"

"Naturally. Me and Satoshi were going out before all of this happened to him though."

"So why the fuck would you kill him?" Kuroo asked. "Unless you have some amazing criminal record."

"I killed him because he was being too obsessive, but not with me, someone else. You, Kuroo-kun."

"Me?"

"Yes. All Satoshi-kun would talk about is fighting Kuroo-kun and being the strongest gang in Tokyo. Honestly, I fell in love with his strength and the fact that he was a bad boy made it better. At first we were all lovely dovey, but then he started making plans about fighting you and trying to kill you, it was getting so annoying. Then, I found a picture of her, under his desk." Yuiko turned to glare, while pointing her finger at you. "To what I could gather up, Satoshi must have been in love with you. Ugh, just hugging you made me want to throw up." Yuiko rolled her eyes. "But anyway, I made the plan to kill Satoshi and run away from his stupid gang. I knew they were going to try and kill me if I killed their leader so I planned to run away, but the opposite happened and they follow me now. Isn't that awesome?" Yuiko giggled to herself. "I guess they weren't so fond of Satoshi like I thought they were."

"You said something about getting rid of us two, are you planning on killing me and (f/n)?"

"Well aren't you the little detective. Yes, I am, for Kuroo-kun."Yuiko cupped her cheeks as she blushed deeply. "As Satoshi started to get deeper in his obsession with you, I started to get interested in you as well, romantically. I actually wanted to see what the fuss about you was, so I started tailing you around, to see what you were like in actuality. In an instant, I fell in love with you. You're strength, you're rough language, you're temper everything about you made my heart race. But then I noticed that something else was yet again getting in my way." Yuiko glared at you once more.

"You bitch." You were now getting pissed. "I don't care about your damn love story, I have nothing to do with them. But if you try and get near my man, you're going to have an even worse problem. You placed your hand on your hip and glared over at her. "Don't get yourself carried away, Kuroo belongs to me and me only, and I ain't sharin'."

"Hm~ I guess you're not a brainless ditsy bitch like I though you were." Yuiko smirked. "You actually now how to defend yourself properly."

'Well aren't I a lucky guy.' Kuroo started to think to himself as he heard you out with your feelings.

"So, you dressing up with our uniform only means one out of the two. You either decided to move to our school, or you have Yuriko-chan hostage."

"You really are a smart one. Right again. Bring my stupid sister out!" On cue, two men that had white pieces of clothing on them brung out a girl with red hair in hand. She was dressed in only her underwear and looked unconscious. "Chain her up!"

"Yuriko!" The lively color that was once upon your ace drained as you saw how beat up and bruised she was. Cuts, scrapes, bloody nose, they were all there. "You bitch what did you do with her!?"

"As you can see, I had these guys beat her up. She accidentally saw me trying to kill Shoichi, so I had to keep her quit for a while. Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill her, yet."

"-! Don't you touch her you little bitch!"

"What nasty words you have. Bring me my sledgehammer!" Yuiko rang out to more members. Just as she wanted, a sledgehammer was brought out to her. The hammer was huge, but it wasn't to huge that she couldn't use it. "Wakey wakey big sister!" Yui brung the sledgehammer over her shoulder and brung it down on Yuriko's foot, squashing it and breaking all the bones in her feet.

"AAAAHHH~!!!" With a bloody shriek, Yuriko screamed her way to consciousness. The excruciating pain was only seconds away from making her shed tears of agony.

"You little shit!" Kuroo spat out at her.

All Yuiko could do to rely, was smirk. "You're so noisy. Well, you've always been the happy and outgoing one out of the both of us I guess." Yuiko grabbed a fist full of her sister's hair and made her head go slamming into the wall. "Stop crying already, you're giving me a migraine."

"You fucking bitch! Stop! Don't you dare touch her anymore than that!" Kuroo was gritting his teeth in true anger. He could feel the burning heat rise up in his heart as he watched his friend agonize in pain.

"Aw~ You're words hurt me so, but I still love you." Yuiko blew a kiss over to Kuroo. "I know, how about I put a smile on that handsome face of yours?" Yuiko took her free hand up to her shirt and started to unbutton the shirt, stopping at a certain point which showed all of her cleavage. She then cupped her breast, smirking. "I know you wanna feel them. They're all yours."

"Little slut."

"Stop kidding yourself. I've already got a set of tits, and they're way bigger than those mosquito bites you call breasts." Kuroo's words put a frown on Yuiko's lips.

"You're sick." Rai spoke up, no longer holding in his peace. "How could you do this to your own blood?"

"Easy, I never like her in the first place. She was always the light in our parent's eyes, especially our fathers." You could see the hatred start to arise in Yuiko's eyes as she talked about the past.

"(f/n)...chan?" With heavy and shaky breath, Yuriko manages to opened her mouth ans utter words out to you.

"Yuriko!?"

"Ah~ I'm so glad...you're...okay. K-king...Ace...you're all here." She smiled the weakest smile that she ever should manage. "You guys are the greatest friends I could ever ask for. I love you guys." Seeing Yuriko in this manner made the three of you, hearts sink. It was painful watching her like this.

"You three must hurt seeing her like this. What if I made a deal with you?"

Kuroo raised a brow. "A deal?"

"If you break up with that cheap slut you all a girlfriend for good and take me instead, then I'll be merciful. I'll stop the torture and hand Yuriko back over to you guys." 

"N-no....Don't listen to her." 

"Shut up!" Yuiko raised her hand and made it come across Yuriko's face. A loud slapping sound spread out though the air, leaving that distinguished echo.

~Please find and save her, Tetsu.~ Kuroo started to remember the words that you said to him. He was definitely having a hard time deciding because he knew it was important to save Yuriko, but he didn't want to break up with you either.

"Kuroo-kun, don't do it. Don't listen to anything she says. Once she gets her hands on you, she'll come after (f/n)-chan and Rai-chan."

"If you want me too Joker. But are you sure."

"Tetsu! Please!" You plead out to him as hard as you could.

"You have three seconds to make a decision. 1...."

"I can't (f/n), not if she doesn't want me to." 

"2...."

"Tetsu! Save her! Stop messing around here! That's our best friend! Do you not care what happens to her!?!?"

"3~."

"!" On the last second, Yuiko sang it out in glee. But when she got to three, your heart sank.

"Just bare with it."

Yuiko could see the devastation in your face. The rich color on your skin, drained out as you heard the hammer drag against the concrete and in the air. Was this really happening right now? Was your best friend in the whole world going to die before your eyes. It sucked because you had front row tickets.

"(f/n)-chan, don't worry, It'll hurt for a little whi-" 

Without giving her a chance to finish her sentence, Yuiko bashed her face in with sledgehammer. "That's too bad, I was hoping we could do this the easy way." Blood sprayed everywhere on the wall around her head. Yuiko picked it back up and slammed it down again, this time a distinctive crunch could be heard. That must have been the crunching sound of her skull getting bashed against the wall. Yuiko kept repeating this action over and over and over as she watched her sister's body jump. Her clothes and face becoming soaked in blood. The way Yuiko was deforming her sister's head, made even some of the UNseen members throw up a few chunks. And in each movement Yuiko made to make her sister's head look like a bloody pulpy mess, your heart sunk to even deeper depths, as if it couldn't go even further. Your eyes were huge in disbelief as the little pitter patter sounds of blood hitting the floor filed your eyes. It was almost as if all your senses were heightened.

"Jeez, she's got such a big head, right?" Yuiko turned to the hurling members with a casual look on her face. All that was left was her chained up body.

"You'll pay for that." Kuroo glared so hard at Yuiko, you could have sworn he was glaring into the depths of her soul. "There is no fucking way in hell you're getting away with this."

"Y-" Not even having the energy to say her name any longer, your eyes roll back, you're weak knees gave in, and you collapsed to the ground. The shock was too great for you to handle. The pain, sorrow, angst and even anger that you were feeling all hit you at once and caused you to faint after watching the murder of your dear friend.

"(f/n)!" 'Shit! That must have been too much for her to watch. I knew she couldn't handle it. I should have told her to close he eyes.'

"Great, now I've got to take a bath." Yuiko sighed. "And my shoulders are killing me, this thing is heavy. Hey! Come take this thing!" Yuiko yelled to one of the guys, and watched as they came and took it away from her.

Meanwhile, Kuroo rain over to you and scooped you up. He noticed right away that your skin was pale as shit, and your forehead was sweating. "Rai, we're getting out of here. Don't you dare touch her body." Kuroo looked up at her. "Rai, we're coming back for her later.

"Right."

"Pull yourself together, you look like you're about to blow your chunks too."

"Yeah, my bad." The boys turned to exit the factory. "But, I feel really bad for (f/n). She's gonna cry her eyes out when she comes to."


	5. Meeting The Family? Secret Background?! [Filler]

A/N: -This story takes place a year after (f/n) and Kuroo starting dating. Both (f/n) and Kuroo are first years in High School-  
-Also, Inuzuka- Daiki was randomly chosen-

It had been a year already since you and Kuroo started dating. Kuroo would always treat you like the princess you are even till this day, but he would always stay the perverted boy his was, even till this day.

"(f/n)." 'How the fuck did I forget about something so important?' 

You and Kuroo were hanging out with the guys of Bloody Cats in their base. You were trying to paint your nails with a beautiful blue that you found at the convenience store. Sapphire blue, that must have been the color. You were across his lap, lying on your stomach while he talked to the guys and drank from his beer bottle. He had his hand on your ass like it was something casual between you two. Little did you both know, the half of the guys were starring at your boobs and ass. It wasn't their fault. It was summer break and you had on a mini skirt and tank top because of the hot weather. But besides the point, you were just chilling, until Kuroo called your name.

"What is it?" You looked up with a tilted head while sitting up.

"Let's fuck." It became silent as soon as he uttered those words.

"..." Straight out of no where, the most perverted and embarrassing statement had just left your boyfriends mouth. "S-say that again, I couldn't hear you the first time."

"Let's fuck. We've kissed, cuddled, and I've felt you up and stuff, but we've never got to home base."

"Kuroo, I don't think you should have said that, or any of that for that matter, especially in front of the rest of us." Rai sighed, knowing how you were going to react to that.

Your whole body lit up in red. "What the hell is wrong with you!?!" Blushing from head to toe, you slap Kuroo in the head. "You pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" You started tearing up. "You insensitive bastard! Die!"

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kuroo stood up when he saw you grabbing your stuff and walking towards the front door.

"Home! Don't talk to me ever again!" You slammed the door shut, leaving behind a large echo and a vibration to the things on the tables.

"Jeez, what'd I say." Kuroo rubbed the place where you had smacked him.

"Kuroo, (f/n)'s a girl first of all, you can't just say something like that in front of other people just because we're friends." Rai stepped closer to him. "Plus it's possible that she's a virgin." He whispered in his ear.

"Even though she's so damn cute?! Hm~ That could be possible though. She doesn't look like the type to be loose anyway, especially when I met her."

"She'd most likely be saving it for the person she loves." Rai folded his arms.

"Well isn't that something. I get to be the one who takes her first time. I'm gonna do it before summer break is over too!" Kuroo grinned. I gotta go see her!"

"Kuroo, she's pissed at you remember. Besides, you don't even know where she lives."

"Shit, you're right. Hey, can two of you guys go follow her! Haruto! Tatsuya! Follow her to her house, secretly. When she get's inside, come back and tell me how to get there.

"Yes, boss~!" The selected members left the base running to tail you. When they saw you, they couldn't help but gush blood through their noses. How could a first year like her have such curves. Well, anything was possible. "We gotta pull our selves together! Come on." Haruto kept walking, trying to cover up his bloody nose. They rode the bus and walked a few minutes, until finally reaching your house. "Oh shit." When they saw the house that you were walking into, their eyes widened, practically bulging out their sockets. "Sh-She's a rich girl!"

"Welcome back Miss~!!" A bunch of solid, bara, and mean looking guys in a two line with their hands at their sides, shouted at you.

"I'm back." You responded back in a pissed voice.

"Miss! What's the matter?! Did someone mess with you?!" One of them spoke out, holding out a gun. "I'll kill them!"

"Don't talk to me!" You lashed out at him, making him step back in line and putting the gun away; sweat was running down his face.

'EEEEEEHHHH~!?!? (f-f/n) is from a mafia family~?!?!' But it wasn't any old mafia group, this mafia was the strongest mafia in all of Tokyo. Inuzuka-Daiki was their name, and they were a rough group with a large reputation. Haruto and Tatsuya felt like they were going to have a heart attack. They could feel the heavy and hostile aura coming from the house alone. They were about to piss their pants right then and there, but they were afraid the guard dogs would smell it and come after them. "H-Hey! W-w-we gotta get out of here!" Tatsuya whispered, failing to be quiet. "I can't believe the boss is going out with a mafia girl!"

"Hey! Who's there?!" A rough and loud voice startled the boys.

'Shit~! We gotta go now!' Both Haruto and Tatsuya made a run for it as fast as they could before the guards or the dogs realized they were there. They retraced their steps of how they got there and ended back up at the base, running and for their lives.

"Boss~!!" They shouted in a panic.

"Why the hell are you guys yelling so damn loud? Did you found out where she lived?" Kuroo perked up, waiting for their answer. "Why the hell do you look so scared anyway. You looked like you guys have seen a ghost."

"(f-f-f/n)-san's house is freakin' huge!" Haruto started to explain.

"Is that all? Heh, then that means (f/n) is a rich girl."

"B-But that's not all! S-sh-she's the daughter of a mafia boss!" Tatsuya took over.

"Huh? A mafia family?"

"Yes! The scariest and strongest Yakuza in Tokyo! Inuzuka-Daiki!"

"Well isn't that something. My (f/n), in Mafia bloodline." Kuroo smirked like it was nothing.

"Wow, who knew." Rai commented with his arms crossed. "Did you guys run all the way back or something? Your'e sweating a lot and look like you're about to piss your pants."

"T-that whole house is gives off a terrifying aura, Rai-san. I don't wanna go back there ever again." Tatsuya shook his head while still sweating bullets.

Meanwhile, back at your house you were throwing your pillows and stuffed bear at the door. "That stupid Tetsu! He's such a perv! How could say something like that to me, especially in front of the boys and Rai-kun!" Even though you were pissed, you were blushing like hell. 'I can't even tell anyone about him or else they'll form a damn army and try to murder him.' You sighed and ended with a pout.

"Miss! Are you alright? Yamazaki heard screams and thuds coming from your room!"

"Shinohara-san, I'm fine." You answered back, plopping down on your bed. "I'm just upset. And tell everyone to go back downstairs. Also, I'll be having my dinner in my room."

"Yes." The man named Shinohara turned away from your door after bowing and then walked back down the stairs, getting your dinner prepared to send back up.

About two days later, Kuroo went searching for you at your house. He found out the directions from the two of them and made his way over to her house. When he stumbled upon the house that was rumored 'freakin' huge' he whistled. "This place really is big. Plus she's got lot's of protection." Kuroo without hesitation walked up to the entrance, immediately catching the attention of the guards and dogs. Is (f/n) here?"

"Hah?!? Who the heck are you kid?! What the fuck do you want with the miss!?! Huh?!" A whole bunch of them charged at Kuroo, in his face with guns only centimeters away.

Kuroo just simply stared at the gun, then back at them. "Shut up," Kuroo reeled back a fist and punched the one closest to him in the face, sending him flying into a few more that were behind him, knocking them down like dominoes. "You're breathe stinks." Without Kuroo noticing, one of them ran inside to go notify someone of his 'break in'. "Is anyone going to tell me where she is?"

'What the hell? What was that loud sound?' You sat up from your bed and started walking towards the window.

The running guard soon ran into the man he was looking forward. "Shinohara-san! We have an intruder and he's looking for the miss!"

"How old is this intruder?"

"He looks like a high schooler, but he's just knocked out about 5 of us."

"Send him to me." He ordered. "Don't be immature and pick on a kid." Shinohara started walking towards the entrance with the gaurd running ahead of him to go relay the message. "Leave that young man pass!" He yelled. "Hey, you," Shinohara stood up at the front door with a mean looking face, which was his normal. "What business do you have with the miss? What's your relationship with her?"

"That's my girlfriend." Kuroo answered back with a straight face while walking towards him. "Where is she?"

"Tetsu!?"

"?" As Kuroo heard his name, he raised an eyebrow curiously along with Shinohara. Taking a step back he looked up a saw you with your head out the window, wearing the expression of disbelief. "(f/n)!" He smirked.

"How the hell did you find my house?! I didn't even tell you!"

"I had two of the guys follow you home. But besides that, it looks like you have a bit of explaining to do." He said.

"I'm still not talking to you, you senseless jerk! So kiss my ass!" You shut your window after your quick rant.

"Jeez, women." Kuroo sighed while running his hand through his hair. Interrupting his stressful sigh was Shinohara's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"It seems like love doesn't fail to mess with the hearts of the teens of today."

"?"

"Come inside." Shinohara opened up the door and led Kuroo inside. He led Kuroo to the living room and had him sit. The boss will be with you shortly." He then walked away to go get him. 

'I'm meeting her family already?' Just like he said, the boss of this strong Yakuza and the father of you came out before Kuroo. Kuroo imagined him to be a large mean looking old man that would try and kill him, but he actually looked like a large and wise old man, with a frown on his face.

"Hello there, my name is Sousuke (l/n). What business do you have with my daughter?"

"I came to see her. Your daughter is my girlfriend."

"Ridiculous. My daughter does not have a boyfriend! *Sniff, sniff* I smell liquor in the air." Sousuke stepped closer to Kuroo and smelled the hair once again. "Young man, do you drink?" He asked his lips frowning even more.

"I do."

"Let me ask you this, are you in a gang?" His eyebrows narrowed until they almost met. The outcome of Kuroo's answer would change everything.

"I am. I'm the leader of it actually." When Kuroo answered back, his words were stern and serious.

"You brat! How dare you try and involve my innocent daughter in your senseless and childish violence! You're a bad influence on her!" Sousuke grabbed Kuroo up by his collar with the both of his hands and yelled in his face. "Being in a gang is no joke! You could get killed or put in jail for the rest of your life! I will not permit my daughter to see someone who has no future! If dying young with your bratty friends and making my daughter cry is part of your plan then get the hell out of our home!" He punched Kuroo and in the cheek. He would have broken Kuroo's jaw had he not clenched his teeth at the last second. All Kuroo could do was stay silent at his words. He could have easily hit him back, but he wouldn't do it, he wouldn't dare to.

"Papa, what's with all the noise?" You yell, coming down the stairs. As you reach the last step you find your large father holding up a boy with black and messy hair that looked mighty familiar. "Tetsu! why did you come inside! And hold on, what are you doing to him?!"

"(f/n), I will not allow you to go out with this bratty delinquent! I can tell that this boy is going to mess up his future and try to drag you down with him with his nonsense!"

"Papa! Put. Him. Down! Stop bullying my boyfriend!"

"(f/n)..." Just as you ordered, your father put Kuroo down gently, but still had a frown to his face. "Why are you with someone like him? I only want the best for you, you know that!"

"Tetsu! You're cheek!" You rushed over to Kuroo, cupping his cheek. When he winced at your touch, you quickly removed your hand and started to cry. "Shinohara-san, ice pack please!" You sat Kuroo down on the couch and grabbed the pack of ice from Shinohara. "Stupid! Why did you come inside? You know I hate it when you get hurt like this." You placed an ice pack on his swollen cheek, while tearing up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to apologize for what I said before in front of the guys. I didn't realize that it would get you upset. Next time if it's something private like that, then I'll say it to you alone." Kuroo placed his hand over the hand you were tending him with and tried to smile, but he ended up hurting himself and wincing at the pain. "Man, you're dad's got a strong punch."

"Tetsu~!" You threw yourself on him, happy he apologized. "Why didn't you punch my dad back? He deserves to get slugged." You send him icy glares, and your father just looks away, still angry.

"How could I do that to your dad, especially when he cares for you so much." He ruffled your hair. "*Sigh* I didn't get to introduce myself yet. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, the guy who loves your daughter with all his heart. In the future, I plan on getting a house with her, and start our own family when we're adults. My dream is to become the strongest gang leader in Tokyo, but I still plan to work and provide for our family in the future. . ."

As Kuro kept explain himself, Sousuke started getting more surprised and more interested in him. Even you were surprised by his words. "Stop, I've heard enough. Tetsurou, I will make a deal with you. If you can prove to me that your dream is not just a momentary feeling, then I will give you my trust and my blessing in the future with my daughter. But, if you drag my innocent angel into you're messes, then I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

"I got it."

"Fine then, you may leave."

"No, we're going up to my room, stupid papa!" You pulled on Kuroo's hand and pulled him up to your room. "Come on Tetsu, we're going to hang out in my room." You slammed the door shut after throwing him inside.

"I can't believe your dad is scared of a small thing like you." Kuroo stated while looking around your room. "You're room is messy."

"Shut up. I was mad at you and started throwing my stuff around." You pouted.

"You were so mad at me that you decided to turn your room into a tornado?"

"Shut up and kiss me already." You walk up to him, wrapping your arms around him and pecking his cheek. "Or are you in too much pain to even kiss your girlfriend. Kuroo sat down on your bed and pulled you in between in his legs, dropping the ice pack in the process. He started kissing you from your neck to your cheek to finally your lips. His tongue eventually found his was being entangled with yours.

"Are we going to have sex now?"

"N-no!" You smacked him. "You never stop!"


	6. Chapter 6

~Riing~

"Hello, Thomas." Rai spoke to the phone. "It's been a while."

"Rai-chan. It has, hasn't it. Haven't heard from you guys in a while. I'm assuming this phone call means something important?"

"You don't miss a step do you. You're right. UNseen kidnapped Kuroo's girl and now he want to go all out on them. All or nothing."

"A girl? It must be some floozy girls that he's been dying to fuck."

"If that were the case, Kuroo wouldn't even bother, but this girl, he's serious about her. I can see the love and compassion in his eyes when he looks at her."

"Well isn't that rare. I can't wait to meet this girl then. But man these guys are on the roll again? They never stop do they. I'm seriously going to have to have to teach that guy a lesson when I see him-"

"Expect, he's not the one running the show. His killer ex-girlfriend is. She's got complete control over the whole gang. After she killed him, she murdered her twin sister, (f/n)'s best friend. The crazy part of it all, is that she did it all for Kuroo, but you know Kuroo doesn't give to shits about her."

"Ha! Yeah! She must be a real crazy bitch."

"Crazy's not even the world to describe her. So, you're coming right."

"Of course. How can I refuse a fight alongside the boss. My heart is about to leap right out my chest just thinking about how everything is going to go down!" The man over the phone named Thomas laughed out loud to himself.

"We're all going to meet up at the old factory deep behind our school."

"I know the place."

"Get there before we do, and wait on top of the roof until Kuroo and us arrives. You guys should know what to do from there on." Rai smirked.

"No prob!" And the line cut off.

At the factory now all the light were off, as if no one was in there. As the day slowly turned into night, you were still unconscious, until finally...

'Ugh...My body...and my head...they're killing me. It's really cold too...and I feel so slimy...?' As you eyelids slowly opened you back up to the world. You looked around and found a gathering of horny looking guys, spanking their monkey's. Your eyes didn't waste time to widen up. Blood ran out their noses, drool seeping out the corners of their mouths. It was sign of hungry beasts, waiting to prey. "!" 'What is this!?' Your eyes followed down to your body and found nothing but nude. "!" You tried to cover your self up quick but you couldn't even do that because all four of your limbs were chained down to the concrete ground. "Stop looking at me you dirty bastards! Fuck! Where the hell are my clothes!!?"

"Don't you remember, they got torn off when you were raped." Your body froze when your ears yearned to recognize the sound and tone of that devious voice. Heals clicked and clocked against the ground as you awaited the presence that was soon to stand before you. You looked further back, past them, and found Yuiko stepping out from the shadows of the window lit factory."Hi~" She waved to you as if you two were on good terms. She stopped at a good distance, enough for you too see her. "Long time no see, how nice of you to stop by again. I guess that means you like me a lot. Let's become best friends then." She giggled. 

"You bitch! Shut the fuck up!!" You spat out her. Teeth clenched and eyes scowling hard at her. You turned her frown upside down with those words.

"Hey," She began to advance her steps, leading to you. Her hands behind her back Pushing past her hungry beasts of subordinates, she finally stood in front of you, face to face. She raised her hand up and back a bit, allowing a rough smack to grace the surface of your soft cheek. "You don't get to talk to me like that. Did you forget where you were." She grabbed the bottom half of your face in between her thumb and the rest of her finger, most of the pressure leading in her index finger and thumb. "I'm the one holding you hostage right now!" All you have to do is sit back and wait for your death to arrive!"

"Like hell I am!" You hacked back a wad of spit and spat it out on her face and that's when she got even more angry. Yuiko seized a bunch of your hair in her hands and pulled you in closer than you already were. Bubbly spit running down the side of her face.

"You got balls talking to me like that you filthy, dirty bitch. Oh, but you won't be able to talk anymore shit when I cut your tongue off, will you." She grinned like a crazed woman.

You looked up for a split second and paused in confusion before slightly smirking. "I'm not scared of you, so do your fucking worst!" You slight smirk turned into that of triumph. "No matter what you say, no matter what you do, Kuroo will never love you. He would never want to claim a slutty tramp like you as his girlfriend. To him, you're just some filthy worthless scum lying on the ground waiting to get picked up!!" Your nasty words and smirk completed the concoction to Yuiko's anger. 

"You fucking-!" Before Yuiko could get a chance to punch you in the face, she stopped herself completely and slowly arose a smile to her lips. "Fine, have it your way. Have as much fun as you'd like boys!" She called out behind them. On cue, the cluster of horny boys marched in front for her, their eyes looking more hungry then ever as they laughed and grinned at you. Rape! Sex! Pussy! Ass! Huge tits! They where the words that were running wild in their dirty minds. It was screaming in their eyes as they slowly approached you. You had no choice but to prepare for the worst. Whatever it was, you had to endure. Your eyes glared back at Yuiko's once more, seeing her grin as she sat upon her 'throne'. You lowered your head, breathing inhaling and exhaling deeply.

*Knock Knock Knock* The sound of calm knocked permeated the factory walls.

"Wait!" Yuiko seized them where they stood and turned to look back the double doors. She walked over to the door as calm as the knock and opened them. "Kuroo!" Her eyes lit up just like a Christmas tree as she took a step back in disbelief. "What are you ding here? Did you possible come to make me yours?" She stepped up to him and went to place a hand on him affectionately but he just smacked it away swiftly.

"Shut the fuck up you ugly bitch." He looked up with cold and heartless eyes. His words shot her with a verbal gun. "I only came here for two reasons only. One; take back my lover and two; murder your whole gang in one go." His tone was so icy it gave her a strong chill. he stepped right past her and started talking a stroll towards the bunch of them. Even though his harsh words towards her stunned the hell out of her, she couldn't help but reach out to him once more. 

"Wait!"

"Didn't I say not to touch me." He only have to give her a cutting glare at the side if his eyes to make her heart sink. As Yuiko collapsed to her knees, the members of UNseen turned and glared at Kuroo.

"Hey, isn't he one of those Bloody Cats guys!" One shouted.

"Yeah, let's rough him up a bit before we get started!" Another yelled, followed by a cluster of battle cries. All of them took out some form of a weapon and charged at him. but Kuroo wasn't worried, not one bit. He just silently glared at them. Before half of them could even get within a 5 yard radius, about 20 of them went down. The rest of them slowly quieted down and stopped as watched they in horror as fellow members fell at their feet. Where they hell did that come from? They were so confused, looking around, a bit scared. All of a sudden rambling sounds of bullets being shot could be heard, followed by the deaths of 10 more men. That was when the remaining 55 looked up and found a bunch of shadow figures, holding sniper guns, grinning at them all with blood lusting eyes. Each man had a glass panel open for their gun to shoot through. One distinctive one in the middle waved, making them even more scared. That must have been the leader. Why couldn't they hear the first set of gun fire? Simple, their cries of battle engulfed the sounds, making it easy for them to be surprised. They all rushed in, all 120 of them and began to fight UNseen.

"What the hell was that?!" Yuiko looked up and almost caught a heart attack when she saw the amount of figures perched on the glass roof. Her ray of vision directed to the ground, and her eyes nearly popped out her head. 30 dead bodies in total, forming a bloody puddle that spread out gradually. "W-where the hell-!" At the moment of her confusion, the door busted open and in came a herd of yelling males. "!"

As Kuroo's cold blooded eyes laid on your dirty and nude body, he felt his heart swell up with nothing but pure anger. Without him giving any sign of a signal, two more bullets came flying through the opened panels. But they weren't for any of them members, they were for the chains that held your arms captive.

"Tetsu!" You cried out his name. Still in a calm pace, Kuroo continued to walk until he got to you, steadily balling up his fists. He stripped himself of his jacket, holding it out in front of himself. Finally, now standing before you, Kuroo draped the jack over you like you would a cape. He dropped to his knees and without a second to waste, pulled you in for a strong embrace. "Tetsu."

"(f/n)...I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry! Please forgive me!" He squeezed your frame tighter continuing to hold you still. "I should have stayed with you! I'm such a fucking idiot!" He began to shake quietly. For the first time in years, Kuroo shed a tear with his clenched teeth.

"It's not your fault Tetsu. You cup his cheeks and rub your nose against his. Your eyes close as you steadily inhale the scent of smoked cigarettes off him. "I was the one being stubborn. I was thinking of calling you back, but I couldn't."

"Who were they?"

"Huh?" The terrorizing look in his eyes gave you a fright.

"Who were the ones who did this to you!?" He raged out in making sure that whoever raped you could hear.

You finally understood what he meant and looked behind him. You spotted them, trying to make a run for it as soon as they made eyes contact with you. Sweat trickled down their foreheads as they tried to make a clean getaway. "Them." Your stretched out index finger lead the way. Kuroo looked back at the running men and at the same time, out came a black and sleek gun from his pocket. He held it up with one hand only.

"You fucked up the second you 'thought' of raping her." With those words only and without any time to waste 3 sets of bullets each shot through the skulls of all 3 guys. The dropped and died on the spot.

"Thomas!" Kuroo shouted. That was the signal for him to shoot the last two chains that were bounding you to the ground. As they broke off, you jumped into Kuroo's arms.

"Tetsurou! Tears threatened to fall down. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too." He held you close to his beating heart. His hand on your head and the other on your back. 

"Yo, (f/n)." Rai came over to you guys. "I'm glad to see that you're alright. It's good that nothing more happened to you."

"Rai!"

"Everyone came to help rescue you." He smiled.

"-! Everyone?" You looked down feeling guilty. Kuroo saw your expression and tousled your hair. He reassured you, telling you that they knew already. But still, you had to say it once you got back. "Hey, give me that for a sec." You pointed down at his gun and he handed it over. While wondering what you were going to do with it, he got the idea when your eyes locked on Yuiko. "Yu-iii-ko!" You rang out her name in syllables. You walked over to her calmly and through all the commotion. Strangely enough she heard your voice through all the yelling and backed up falling on her ass. 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" You raised the gun and shot her straight in the knee. He screams reached to high heaven as she squirmed around on the ground violently. Oddly enough your aim was pretty damn good but that was only because Kuroo taught you how to shoot just in case he wasn't there with you. "You will pay for Yuriko's death, with your own." In a split second, your eyes turned cold and heartless, just like Kuroo's.

"-! Fuck you, you cunt faced bitch!" She spat out while trembling, trying not piss herself.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that?" You scraped up a bunch of her hair and gripped it tightly in your hand. "I wanna torture just like you did Satomi and Yuriko. Slowly and painfully." You shot Yuiko in both arms and thighs. She screamed out as hard as she could, but got drowned out by the yelling of the boys. She cried and cried eventually releasing a leaky flood on her skirt and onto the floor. "Look, filthy. You can't even hold your damn piss in." You scanned her body up and down with the gun. "You talk all this shit, but when it's time for you to die, you piss yourself and want me to stop. Heh, you should have done your worst when you had the chance." She continued to look at you with terrified but resentful eyes. "Che, I have nothing more to say to you. It makes me sad though," You whispered in her ear. "You look just like her." You placed the gun gently on her temple. She trembled and you pulled the trigger slowly, releasing the bullet that led to her death. His brains and blood splattered over the his jacket and your face. It only took that one bullet to end it all.

"Amazing, I never thought you had the balls to kill someone." Kuroo stood and walked over to you, stretching his arm out to wrap around you. "It's turning me on," You leaned back on him, feeling his rising hard on. "Literally." You raised your hand and caressed his cheek as his arms snaked around your slim waist.

"Save it for when we get back." You stated with an unchanging expression and tone from a few seconds ago.

"Thomas!" Kuroo looked up, telling them to come down and finish the job. Within 30 seconds all the members of UNseen were annihilated. "Hey, I want you guys to go back to the base and wait for us there. I'll introduce you to the Mrs. later." He said, turning you around and pulling you in to cover your naked body. Your poker face expression scanned everyone up across the face. They agreed and everyone exited, leaving you two the last to leave. "Finally some alone time."

"*Sigh* Thank you for staying by my side all this time Tetsu. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend than you." You smiled lightly, your emotions beginning to return.

"So adorable." He kissed the crease of your neck. "But, I feel like everything is my fault though. If I had just saved her like you wanted, she would have lived and none of this would have happened. But then again, I wanted to to save our relationship. I'm a selfish guy, aren't I."

"Shut up dumbass!" You scolded him, making his eyes open wider. "Nothing was your fault! I don't blame you for what happened to Yuriko and don't blame you for what happened to me. I blame the girl who started all of this. Stop beating yourself up because of the previous outcome." You cupped his cheeks and planted a kiss to his lips. Another kiss followed after, then another. The last one turned so passionate with the help of Kuroo. "Stop feeling guilty, I understand now. You didn't have much of a choice. I shouldn't have blamed you for someone else's actions. Someday I'm just going to have to face the reality of her death." Your arms wrap around his neck and move even closer so that your chest was pushed up against his. "I love you Testurou."

"Are we about to have make-up sex?" He smirked. "You horny little girl." He pushed you down.

"Retard! Didn't I say to save it for later?!"

"But I'm already hard."

"No! Do you see me right now! I'm dirty! And with other people's cum all over me!"

"Even though I'm pissed about that, you do look ridiculously sexy right now." He scanned you up and down.

"Ugh!" You push him and start to walk away. "Disgusting!" He calls out to you and tells you to wait, but you keep walking.

"It's cold out there, put on some fucking clothes!" He took of his sweater and ran over to you. He forcefully put the sweater on you. "!" When he saw you, he realized that he bumped up your cuteness factor.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" You blushed while pulling his sweater down.

"So fucking cute!" He tried to grab you, but you just ran away out the door. You stuck out your tongue, teasing him. The both of you started playing around leaving the bloodbath of a factory behind, practically forgotten. Eventually, the cops would find this whole mess, throw up, and try to investigate everything. They would try and try to figure who had done this ass murder but would never find out because all traces of Bloody Cat were erased. How? That, is for them to know and the public to find out. The next day, everyone who was at the fight last night showed up at the base. Basically it was like a drinking party to celebrate your rescue.

"Thomas! Come meet my (f/n)!" He shouted out for the almost drunk man. He turned around at the call of his name and grinned.

"Kuroo! You're finally back!" Thomas held up his beer bottle up high, grinning and laughing with his arm around one of sniper mates. "Oh~ Could this the famous (f/n)-chan that I've heard so much about?" He moved away from his teammate and walked over to you both. "Kuroo..." He said while starring at you intensely. "She's fucking gorgeous man!"

"T-Thank you." You blushed furiously, holding onto Kuroo's clothes.

"Do you remember me?" He asked, pointing to his face. 

"Ah, yes. You were with a whole bunch of people on the roof of the factory last night, shooting at them. You really saved me, thank you so much." You bowed.

"That's right. My name is Thomas and those goofballs over there are part of my sniper team. Oh, and don't worry about it (f/n)-chan." You gave you a thumbs up.

"Tetsu, how come I've never met them before?"

"He's apart of us but this guy here is a fucking mole, just like the rest of his team. He only comes out when I seriously need him, just like I did last night."

"I see. Well it was very nice meeting you, Thomas-san." You smiled gently.

"Not only is she beautiful, she's adorable too! Kuroo, she's definitely a keeper!"

"I know that dumbass." He kissed your cheek in saying.

"Tetsu, could you get everyone's attention for a quick sec." You whispered in his ear.

"No prob. Hey, everyone shut up!" Everyone fell silent under his yell. They turned with their bottles and cans of bear still in hand. People and the pool table stopped playing to look over by you.

"U-Um, everyone, I have something I need to say." You stepped up. "I just wanted to say...that I'm really grateful that you all came for me last night. I also want to apologize because even though I've treated you guys almost like crap, you still came to save me. I'm so sorry!" You bowed your head in apology and gratefulness.

"(f/n)-san, raise your head. You're like family to us, of course we'd come to save you!" You looked up to that comment. Kuroo smiled from behind you.

"That's right! We would never leave family so close to us behind!" Another one cheered.

"You guys." You straighten back up, fighting back the tears of their sweet words. Everyone then went back to their partying and you turned back to Kuroo who ruffled your hair.

"You're being extra clingy today. I love it." He said with a smile, groping your ass with both hands.

"No way, Stop it~" You whined, blushing with a heated face.

"How about now? Can I fuck you now? It's been like forever." He squeezed harder.

"Only if you carry me upstairs." You whisper to him up on your tip toes.

"Yes!!!" He shouted. "Let's go!" He grabbed your hand and started running through the crowd and upstairs. "His excitement was adorable indeed. "He slammed the door shut and walked backwards until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled you in between his legs. "Take it all of it off." He demanded, grinning the whole time but lust starting to take over his vision. his hands were still filled with your ass cheeks. "Seduce me, right now."

"Yes boss." You grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head. As your shirt brushed your chest, it bounced, feeding more excitement to Kuroo's boner. Your bra had unhooked from the front, setting your girls free. Big and soft bouncy mountains now started to tempt Kuroo. Next you unzipped your shorts and let them fall to the ground along with your panty. Stepping out of the pile of shed clothes you let Kuroo's eyes devour your naked body. "Boss~" You pushed him down, crawling onto his stomach with sneaky hands roaming up and down his hard six pack. Your index finger lightly entered your mouth. "Won't you fuck this horny little girl?" A lustful gaze now held him captive while you zipped down his pants. "Raw, please."

"Wait, the condoms are in that drawer over there." Kuroo pointed with his finger.

"Do we have to? Don't you want to fuck me just like this?" You bit your lip.

"No condoms!!?" His eyes almost popped out his head.

"No condoms." You shook your head slowly.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kuroo was definitely excited now. You could feel a strong hard on, yearning to break free. He was hungry, he wanted the main course, now. Kuroo hurriedly tried to take off his boxers with you still on top of him. Finally his thick, throbbing, vein popping member was free. He moved his hands to grab your wait. He lifted you up a bit and slammed you back down without haste. He shuddered as he immediately felt the wetness and warmth of your cave that swallowed him up with great strength. "God, pussy really is the best medicine." He had to take a quick breather to calm himself before he lost complete control, which wasn't too far away from happening.

"Let me 'show' you how much I'm sorry." You lifted his shirt over him to take it off.

"Son of a bitch, make-up sex is the fucking best." He mumbled, watching you gradually lubricate his stick with your movements. You moved up and down, back and forth, making him close his eyes to groan and moan with you. "(f/n)." He opened one eye.

"Yes?"

"Let me take over!" He sat up and pecked your lips. "Remember my words to flood you inside and out, I'm going to do just that."

"H-H--Aaah~!!" Kuroo squeezed your waist tighter and gave you one hard slam when he brought you back down. "Tetsuuu~!" You stretched out his name as you bounced up and down on his lap. You wrapped your arms around his head, swallowing his face into your breasts, With his rough and unsteady pace he fucked you hard, reaching deeper than the last thrust until he was then hitting your sweetest spot many times over. That was when you really started to scream. "Haaah~!!" Tetsuu~ F-Fuck me more! Faster~!" You spoke quickly on short breath so you could concentrate on reaching the peak of pleasure. Drool started to seep from the corner of your mouth. You bit down on your bottom lip as you felt that same roller coaster of pure pleasure riding around in your abdomen. 

"You're going to wish you made me put on a condom." He whispered in your ear sweetly, making you close your eyes. He took you by the head and smashed his lips into yours. Your tongues immediately coming out to clash in a battle of dominance. "Let's try it, like this." He pushed you down to the empty spot on your right and lifted a leg over his shoulder and pushed the other out. "How's that, deep enough?" This way his thrusts would be faster, harder and deeper. Your back arched as the tip of his cock slammed deeper into your sweet spot.

"Tetsu!" Your gripped the sheets and kept rocking up and down to his pace.

"C--Can I cum inside?" He grunted out.

"Yes~!" You tried to keep your words short without loosing anymore of your remaining air. Within a few more rough thrusts, Kuroo was able to have the both of you cum at the same time. His hot semen rushing inside you, filling you up. Your back arched up again and a long and lustful moan escaped your mouth as you feel a warm liquid substance shoot up inside you, filling you up steadily. He finished riding out his climax, collapsing on you. "Tetsu, that was so fucking good." Your hand comes up to rub his sweaty back while the other runs through his messy black locks.

"It really was." He kissed your bosom while his head laid on the other. "Let's go for round two!" He sat up smirking down at you.

"Okay." You chuckled, but then stopped when you heard a noise at the door. "What was that?" You turned your head to find it slightly cracked. You shifted from under Kuroo to go see what it was. As soon as you reached the door, you pulled the door open quickly and down fell Thomas, and a few other guys. "W-what the hell?!" Your face turned bright red in embarrassment and also in anger. They looked up at you, smiling awkwardly. "You fucking idiot!!!" You quickly slammed the door in their faces and turned to glare sharp daggers at Kuroo. "You forgot to close the fucking door?!"

"What? No, I closed it." He sat up at the edge of the bed with his hands clasped together lazily. "What, did they watch us have sex?"

"You fuck head!" You grabbed an empty beer can that was on the floor and threw it straight at him, but he evaded it. "Dumbass!" You then picked up a broken lamp and threw that at him, but he evaded that too.

"Hey, chill out!" he stood up, yelling at you because he feared for what you would grab next.

"Shut the fuck up! You're never getting sex from me again!!" You stomp over to him and start stabbing him in the chest with your index finger. "You hear me Tetsurou! Finished!" You push him back on the bed and watch him sigh dramatically at you.

He face palmed. "Come on, I swear it was an accident. Don't be mad, they were just having some harmless f-"

"Harmless?! How the fuck is that harmless?! Your FRIENDS, SAW us FUCKING!!! Ugh!" You were about to tear your hair out from embarrassment. "I can go back down there! I can never show my face to them ever again!" You slapped your face with both hands.

"Want me to eat you out to take your mind off it?"

"NO!"


End file.
